


Change Of Plans

by PoeticPanda11



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pegoryu Week 2020, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: “You know, we were supposed to go out, like, 20 minutes ago.” Ren decided to break the silence.“Yeah. We kinda got carried away.” Ryuji sheepishly smiled.Day 7 of Pegoryu Week: Free Day
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but only because I came up with this idea now. Super short, sweet, and to the point. Nothing but fluffy goodness for these boys! I didn't want to end it on angsty Role Reversal prompt so this was made.

“Hey! No fair dude! You’re cheatin’!”

“You know I’m not smart enough to hack a mobile game, Ryuji.”

Ren and Ryuji stayed in their college dorm for the weekend. Most of the students have left the dorms and campus to de-stress somewhere and not be reminded of post-secondary work, which means the two boys could raise their voices as much as they want until other students come back in the evening.

They were supposed to go out for a date but Ryuji wanted to play a mobile racing game with Ren. The once faux blonde claimed he couldn’t be beaten by other online players until the boy with glasses took first place. It led to Ryuji wanting a rematch back to back until he could beat his boyfriend at least once, completely forgetting that they were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago.

“Argh! Are you for real!?”

“That’s another victory for me.” Ren smirked.

“You’ve totally played this game before and lied to me so you could get my ass handed to me.” Ryuji tossed his phone to the side and playfully furrowed his brow at him.

“Not true, babe.” Ren chuckled. “I swear, this is the first time I’ve even heard of this game.”

“I call bullshit, Renren.” Ryuji grinned poked his side.

“Ah-hah! Hey! You can’t do that!” Ren jumped from being ticklish.

“Admit that you’ve played this game before!”

“I have nothing to admit- Gah!”

Ryuji tackled him down to Ren’s bed and grinned mischievously. “Wrong answer!”

He pressed down and moved his fingers around Ren’s torso, trying to tickle him in any sort of way. Ren has been reduced to a giggling mess as he tries to squirm and fight off his boyfriend.

“Ahaha-haaha! S-S-Stoohoop!”

“Nuh-uh! Tell me the truth Renren!”

“Y-Yujiii-heeheehee!!!” Ren started kicking his legs but careful to not hit his boyfriend

Ryuji started giggling as well, slowing his fingers to a stop. “Man, never heard ya laugh like that before.” He always cherishes the sound of Ren’s voice.

“Phew… you’re teri-heeheehee… t-terrible…” Ren struggled to catch his breath.

“Haha, dude, I already stopped ticklin’ ya.”

Ren finally relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, putting his glasses on his nightstand. Ryuji rested his head on Ren’s chest and they just lay there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. The raven haired boy ran his hand through his boyfriend’s dark spiky locks, earning a smile and hum.

“You know, we were supposed to go out, like, 20 minutes ago.” Ren decided to break the silence.

“Yeah. We kinda got carried away.” Ryuji sheepishly smiled.

“Well, honestly, I’m just fine staying in today with you.” Ren kissed his forehead.

Ryuji smiled with a pink tint on his face. He got up slightly and hovered over Ren and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Ren giggled and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck. The scent of their body wash and shampoo intoxicated both of them, pushing both of them for deeper kisses. Once they pulled away for a breath, they looked at each other lovingly with half lidded eyes.

“I’m down to do this all day with ya.”

Ren smirked. “Then let’s keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already having post Pegoryu withdrawals :)


End file.
